


Adaptation

by Siberianskys



Series: Unbounded [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Skinny Steve Rogers, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Family Support Makes A Difference, Handicapped Heroes, Born Like This, Service Animals, Creative Solutions to Limits, Adaptive Equipment, Out of Spoons (Energy Limitations), Sign Language, Canonical Disabilities
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Unbounded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931803
Comments: 125
Kudos: 90
Collections: Allbingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the I Want Fries With That! Bingo Challenge at the allbingo community.

Phil sat on the coffee table and rested his hands on a sleeping Clint's knees so he didn't startle his new husband. 

Clint opened his eyes and smiled tiredly, signing "what"?

Phil signed back, "I need you to come with me."

"I just got home," Clint said, too loud as he reached into the inside pocket of his shirt and removed the container that held his hearing aids and put them in before returning the container. 

"It's not exactly work," Phil said, "if you want to leave them out for awhile."

"Then what is it?" Clint asked.

"They found Steve Rogers," Phil said. 

"Alive?" Clint asked. 

Phil nodded. 

"How is that possible/" Clint asked. 

"They're trying to figure that out now/" Phil said. "He's still unconscious, but the doctors think he'll come to." 

"I know you're going to want to go see your childhood hero, but what does that have to do with me?" Clint asked. 

"When he wakes-up he's going to be in for a shock," Phil said. 

"I would think," Clint said. "He went in the ice during WWII and came out in the 21st Century."

"That's not the only thing," Phil said. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Clint asked. 

"When I said they found Steve Rogers," Phil said, "I was talking about pre-serum Steve Rogers."

"Small, sickly, Steve Rogers," Clint said. 

"And he hasn't aged a day since he went into the ice," Phil said. "I thought meeting you, seeing what's possible now, would make the transition easier."

"Are we sure it's permanent?" Clint asked. 

"According to the blood tests," Phil said. 

"His high blood pressure should be treatable now," Clint said. "Hopefully the asthma as well. He was one to think outside the box before the serum or so Agent Carter told us when we met her at that S.H.I.E.L.D. event."

Phil laughed. "I love that story about him knocking the flag pole down to get the flag down so he could ride back in the jeep. I always thought if it had been you you'd have shot the flag down."

"To ride back with the hot girl? You would not be wrong," Clint said. 

"I thought I was going to have fight Peggy for your hand," Phil said.

"Peggy?" Clint asked, arching his eyebrow. 

"She was still there when I started," Phil said. "So was Howard Stark for that matter." 

"Speaking of Stark," Clint said. 

"Do we have to?" Phil asked. 

"That doctor who chose Steve Rogers for Project: Rebirth--

"Erskine," Phil said. 

"Chose him for a reason, right," Clint said. 

"So the story goes," Phil said. 

"The serum didn't change his personality?" Clint asked. 

"Right," Phil said, beginning to get where Clint was going with this. 

"So he's still Captain America," Clint said, "just trapped in a frail, sickly body."

"And if the ailments he had in the 40s can be treated reasonably well now," Phil said, "Tony can build him a suit to compensate for his fragility." 

Clint shrugged. "He built me some awesome hearing aids."


	2. Chapter 2

"I would have thought Captain America would have earned his own room," Tony said, in way of greeting Phil as he came into Steve's hospital room inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York medical facility.

"He does have--" Phil started before he realized what Tony was talking about. "Clint's taking a nap. He just got back from a mission early this morning."

"Clint?" Tony asked. 

"My husband," Phil said.

"Good job, Agent," Tony said. "He's hot."

"Thank you," Phil said, not sure how he felt about Tony's ogling.

"Shouldn't Agent Clint have woke-up when I came in?" Tony asked. 

"He doesn't have his hearing aids in," Phil said. 

""He's the sniper that I made hearing aids for?" Tony asked. At Phil's nod in the affirmative, Tony walked over to the side of the hospital bed that Clint was napping on and blinked the overhead lights until Clint woke. 

"Mr. Stark," Clint said, not sure if he had his voice modulated at the proper volume. 

"Do you read lips?" Tony asked. 

"Yes," Clint said, surprised at the question. Most people didn't bother to ask.

"What's wrong with the hearing aids I made?" Tony asked. 

"Not a thing," Clint said, "they're awesome."

"Then why don't you have them in?" Tony asked. 

"Sometimes I miss the quiet," Clint said. 

"Is that it?" Tony asked. 

"I can't wear them all the time," Clint said. 

"Gets uncomfortable?" Tony asked.

"After a long time," Clint said. 

"I can do better," Tony said, turning to walk back toward Phil as Clint put in his hearing aids. "So what can I do for you, Agent?"

"Clint thought that you could build something to compensate in the field for Captain Rogers' small stature," Phil said. 

"Smart and pretty," Tony said. 

"I still have that Taser," Phil said.

"He always like that?" Tony asked. 

"He grows on you," Clint said. "At least he didn't shoot you in the ass on your first meeting."

"He didn't?" Tony asked. 

"I have the scar to prove it," Clint said. 

"No! Phil said. 

"What did I do now?" Tony asked.

"You will never see his ass," Phil said. 

"We'll talk," Tony said, winking at Clint.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has anyone been in to check on him?" Clint asked. 

"Why?' Phil asked. 

"He's even paler now than he was when we got here," Clint said. 

Tony frowned and leaned over the bed, pressing his lips to Steve's forehead. "He's burning up," Tony said.

Phil went into the hall and called for a nurse. 

"You'd think Captain America would garner more attention," Tony said. 

"I'm not sure they know who he is," Clint said. 

"You do," Tony said. 

"Phil's a fanboy," Clint said. 

"He does not need to know that," Phil said, coming back into the room with a nurse.

Tony swung his arm around Clint's neck and grinned at Phil. "Agent, we're going to be great friends."

Clint laughed as Phil rubbed his forehead.

"Agent Barton, I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed in medical," the nurse said. 

"Beth," Clint said, "for once I'm not the patient."

"What are the options?" Phil asked. 

"I'll get the doctor and see what he wants to do," Beth said. 

When Beth was gone, Tony asked, "Do you want me to make some calls? I can have the best doctors in the world here."

"Howard?" Steve mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"Wrong Stark," Tony said, walking over to the side of Steve's bed. 

"Who are you?" Steve asked, opening his eyes. "You sound like Howard."

"I'm Tony Stark; Howard was my old man."

"How long was I--

"It's 2012," Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" Tony asked, when the doctor came out of Steve's room. 

"Dehydration," the doctor said. 

"So he'll be okay?" Phil asked. 

"Once we get more fluids into him," the doctor said. 

"When can we get him out of here?" Clint asked.

"We have a lot of tests still to run," the doctor said. 

"Don't you think he's had enough poking and prodding for another lifetime?" Clint asked. "He's not a lab rat."

Phil was proud of Clint for sticking-up for the man who couldn't really do it for himself at this point. 

"As long as he's stable," Tony said, "we're taking him out of here."

"You have no authority here," the doctor said. 

"But, I do," Nick Fury said, joining the small group with Maria Hill in tow.

"Director," the doctor said. 

"Coulson had to find help for Captain Rogers," Fury said, "which tells me you aren't doing your job, Doctor. If Mr. Stark can find a suitable medical professional, which I have no doubt he can, to watch over the captain then I have no problem with him taking the captain out of here where he can be properly taken care of at least until I can find a replacement for you."

"Replacement?" the doctor asked, looking down his nose at the director. "I just started in the New York field office."

"You're done with S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fury said. 

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"He said you're fired," Clint said, "your hearing must be worse than mine." 

Phil laughed at his husband's bad joke.

"Agent, you have a sense of humor," Tony said, laughing as he high-fived Clint.

"Keep it to yourself," Phil said.

"You know he has a name, right?" Clint asked.

"Pepper said it was Phil, but I don't believe it," Tony said. "He's not a Phil."

"He's a Phil," Clint said. 

"How did that happen?" Tony asked. 

"No idea," Clint said, shrugging, "but I told him I was in charge of naming any future children." 

"If the two of you must know I was named after my maternal grandfather," Phil said, sighing. 

The small group turned toward what sounded like a mixture of a hacking cough and a chuckle to find Steve Rogers leaning heavily on the door jam. 

"You sound like me and Bucky," Steve said. 

"Oh, dear God," Phil said, "please don't tell me that. I don't need them attached at the hip. They're bad enough on their own."

Clint wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed his husband deep and quick. "Please, can't I keep him."

Phil hated to say no to Clint. Neither Clint nor Tony really had many friends. "Just don't blow-up the city," Phil said, rubbing his temples.

"I think he's growing on me," Tony said, grabbing Clint by the hand and tugging him down the hall. "We need to find a wheelchair and help Cap escape before Fury changes his mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil walked into the kitchen at Stark Tower and waited for Clint to notice that he'd come into the room. As usual, Clint's peripheral vision didn't fail him. 

Putting down his cup of coffee, Clint sat back in his chair and waited for the serious-faced Phil to sign the bad news. He didn't have to wait long.

Phil signed, "I have a mission."

Clint rose and started to reach into his pants' pocket that held the container for his hearing aids. He stopped when Phil signed, "No."

"I'm not going?" Clint asked with his fingers. 

"You're staying here to help Stark come up with a solution to Captain Rogers' situation," Phil signed. 

"Are you taking Nat with you?" Clint signed. 

"Natasha is still in Russia," Phil signed. 

Clint walked up to his husband, wrapped his arms around his neck and hung on tight. 

Phil stood still and let Clint do what he needed to do to comfort himself. He found it endearing that Clint didn't like it when he went on missions without him or Natasha in tow even though Phil had been an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. since Natasha was a child and Clint was in his late teens.

Clint let go, stepped back and said out loud, "I love you."

"I know," Phil replied in kind before stepping into Clint's space, taking his face between his hands and kissing him deep and slow. 

"You're not funny," Clint signed, when Phil dropped his hands and stepped away. 

Phil grinned and made the gestures that meant "just a little a bit" before turning toward the elevator to make his exit, go down to the parking garage and drive to the airport to do Nick's bidding.

Clint watched him go not realizing that Captain Rogers was standing behind him and had observed their whole interaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve called Agent Barton's name, but wasn't answered.

Tony, as he joined Steve in the kitchen, said, "He can't hear you."

"I thought he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Steve said. 

"He is, just a hearing impaired one. J.A.R.V.I.S., blink the lights," Tony said, knowing better than to startle the man.

Clint turned when the lights blinked on and off several times. Looking between Tony and the captain, he reached in his pocket, took out his hearing aids and put them in before returning the container to his pocket. He thought Captain Rogers looked like he had a question that he didn't know how to ask. Before he could bring up the issue with the captain he was distracted by Tony's girlfriend joining them.

"I thought Phil was coming over," Pepper said. 

"Fury sent him on a mission," Clint said, "without me."

Tony laughed. 

"That's funny?" Clint asked. 

"You're married to a bad ass," Tony said, "I don't think he needs you to babysit him."

"I can't argue that," Clint said. "I just feel better having my eyes on him."

"But you're okay with Natalie being in Russia on her own," Tony said. 

"Natasha," Clint said. "And yes, Nat will be fine by herself in her Motherland."

"You call her Nat?" Tony asked. "Does she know that? "

"Yes, but she likes me," Clint said, laughing. "I wouldn't suggest you try it." 

"How did that happen?" Tony asked. 

"She was my second assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Clint said. "I thought Fury was either going to send me back to jail or have me killed. I was hoping that he'd take the second option."

"You were sent to--" Tony started to ask, but then thought better of it. 

"What do you do for S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve asked.

"I shoot bad people," Clint said, "usually with a bow and arrow."

Steve, not sure if he should take Agent Barton seriously looked at Stark for confirmation. 

"He's a sniper," Tony said. "I didn't know he was an archer. I'll have to make you some toys."

"I thought he was a cellist," Pepper said. 

"Cellist?' Clint asked. 

"I met Phil for lunch," Pepper said. "He was running late and apologized. He said that he's stopped on the way to pick-up his husband's bow and the bag he was carrying looked too big to be a violin bow so I thought cellist. 

Clint laughed. "Phil would like that. We have season tickets to the symphony."

Tony scrunched up his nose. 

"Music snob," Clint said.

"I thought you were a fellow headbanger," Tony said. 

"I am," Clint said. "I still love hard rock, I fell in love with it when I was young, because I could feel it through the floor. Then when I started dating Phil he introduced me to some of the more percussion and brass heavy symphonic pieces that I could feel as well. Your hearing aids opened up a whole new world, not only did they make communication easier in the field, but they allowed me to explore all sorts of music. Phil has a huge vinyl collection. He's been testing it out on me. They really do work well, Tony. You don't have to fix them. There's nothing to fix. I'm perfectly happy with them. I wear them when I need them and can enjoy the silence the rest of the time. All right, Cap, what's on your mind? You keep giving me this look. Ask already."

"I'm not Captain America anymore," Steve said. 

"We'll talk about that later," Clint said. "Tony and I may have a solution to that problem, but what I want to know is why you keep looking like you have a question that you won't ask me."

"You keep talking about your husband or Phil," Steve said. 

"You had gay people in the 40s," Clint said, sighing at the captain's confused expression until he remembered that gay meant something else when Cap was young. 

Tony had worked out why Steve had looked so puzzled at about the same time. "Homosexuals," Tony said. 

"Yes, I worked that out for myself," Steve said. "What I don't understand is why you call him your husband."

"Because he is my husband," Clint said. 

Steve looked stunned. 

"Gay marriage is legal now," Tony said. 

It was Clint's and Tony's turn to be surprised when the captain blinked back the tears that filled his eyes and said, "Bucky and I wouldn't have had to hide."


	7. Chapter 7

Clint sat on top of the work bench and watched as Tony helped Steve into the prototype of the suit that both of them hoped would allow Steve to enter the field as Captain America. By the time that Steve had it on he could barely breath. Clint hopped off the bench and pulled an inhaler out of his pocket. After he shook and primed it, he held it up to Steve's face. 

"What is that?" Steve gasped. 

"It helps with the wheezing," Clint said. "Do you want to do it?"

Steve looked skeptical at the device. 

Clint said, "you just hold it in your hand, put the mouth piece in your mouth and breathe in as you push down on the metallic part."

Steve looked even more confused at Clint's directions. 

"Is it okay if I stand behind you?" Clint asked. 

"Okay," Steve said. 

Clint walked around behind Steve and wrapped one arm around him and held the inhaler with the other. Holding it to Steve's mouth, Clint waited for the captain to take it between his lips. Once he did, Clint said, "breathe in," as he pushed down on the top. After taking it out from Steve's mouth he gave him a few seconds before handing the inhaler to Steve and telling him to "give it a try."

Steve followed Clint's directions and the wheezing eased. "Thank you," Steve said. 

:"What's the matter?" Clint asked, noticing that Steve sounded worried. 

"Even if the suit that Mr. Stark's making allows me to go into the field," Steve said, "I can't stop in the middle of a battle to use this."

"We're hoping one of the asthma medications will keep yours under control," Clint said. "Tony has a world class pulmonologist coming next week."

"What's a pulmon--?" Steve started.

"A specialist I'm hoping will be able to treat your asthma," Tony said. "In the mean time, prototype number 2."

"Do you really think you can put me back in the field?" Steve asked. 

"I was held hostage in a cave in Afghanistan. I had shrapnel in my chest that was going to work its way into my heart and kill me. A doctor being held hostage in the same cave made an electromagnet out of cable and a car battery that saved my life long enough for me to build the prototype of this out of scrap metal," Tony said, pulling his shirt up to his neck showing Steve the arc reactor that was in casing deep in his chest.

Steve stared at Tony's chest, his hand over his mouth. 

"That has to hurt like a bitch," Clint said, reaching toward Tony's chest, before pulling his hand back. 

"Most people find it repulsive," Tony said, "even Pepper. You can touch it if you want." 

Clint reached out and put his hand over the glowing, blue circle that was the miniature arc reactor that kept his new friend alive."It's not repulsive," Clint said. "I just don't know how you breathe with that in your chest."

"I got used to it," Tony said, putting his hand over Clint's. "If I ever need someone to help me change it again, I'm tapping you. When I got Pepper to do it, I thought she was going to throw-up."

"What does the battery in your chest have to do with making a suit that will get me out into the field," Steve asked. 

" Smart question," Tony said, impressed, before ordering J.A.R.V.I.S. to show Steve the Iron Man suits behind the security panels. 

"Wow, Is that what you're building for me," Steve asked. 

"I could," Tony said, "but I'm going for something lighter and more bendy. We'll have to see what works for you."

"What made you make--those?" Steve asked, pointing at the Iron Man suits.

"I had to get out of that Afghani cave somehow," Tony said. "I made a prototype from more scrap metal"

"I hope it worked better than Howard's flying car," Steve said. 

"I got my first suit off the ground for a lot longer than Howard got his car to fly," Tony said. 

"Do those fly?" Steve asked, still gesturing toward the wall of suits. 

"I'll show you sometime," Tony said. 

Clint's ringing phone startled them all. 

Tony thought Clint looked worried if not scared as he looked at the screen. 

"Barton," Clint said, answering his phone and putting it on speaker as he wondered why Maria Hill was calling him. He didn't think she'd ever called him during his nearly 15 year career with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"Clint," Maria said. 

"What happened?" Clint asked, knowing that if it were Phil Fury would be calling unless--"

"Nick?" Tony mouthed. 

Clint gave Tony the more or less universal signal for shush as he became more and more sick to his stomach.

"Nick went after Loki," Maria said. "Phil is in surgery. It doesn't look good."

Clint knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what. 

"Clint?" Maria asked. 

"Where is he?" Clint asked, finally finding the words to form the right question. 

"There isn't anything you can do here," Maria said. 

Clint started to shake, eyes pooling with tears. "He wouldn't leave me on my own."

"Agent Barton," Maria said. "I need you to focus."

Tony took Clint by the shoulders and tried to steady him, before he spoke. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but--"

"Mr. Stark, Coulson was my training officer," Maria said. "I might sound like a heartless bitch, but I love him, too, and Clint knows that. Right now I need you to keep doing what you're doing. We're going to need Captain Rogers in the field. Loki has the Tesseract and Fury says that the only way to stop him is to assemble the Avengers."


	8. Chapter 8

After ending his call with Maria, Clint felt empty, alone and out of his depth. This was Phil's domain. Clint, even after all these years as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., was used to following Phil's lead. Now Clint had to lead. Clint had to make the decisions. Looking between Tony and Steve he was relieved that he had more than competent help. He couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. He laughed even harder when he noticed that Steve and Tony were looking at him like he'd lost his mind. 

"Tony," Clint said, " I need you to get that doctor here yesterday and find a way to get Cap in the field. "Loki is here." 

"Loki?" Steve asked. "What's a Loki."

"The God of Mischief," Tony said, "or so my mythology text book said."

"More alien than myth," Clint said. "Do you remember that incident in New Mexico last year?" 

Tony nodded. 

"That was Loki," Clint said. "He sent some sort of robot to end his brother who had been banished here by their father." 

"Are you telling me there's a God of Thunder as well?" Tony asked. 

"Another alien," Clint said. "A very impressive one,"

"Where does that get us?" Tony asked. 

"A team, I hope," Clint said. "Phil has a lot of faith in the Avengers."

"So," Tony said, "you, me and Captain America are supposed to do something about this Loki and get back the Tesseract." 

"If it all works out," Clint said, "we should have three more teammates."

"You planning to share?" Tony asked. 

Clint tried not to smirk as he dialed the phone with the speaker on.

"I'm working," Natasha said, in way of greeting. 

"Phil's on the operating table and the boss wants the team assembled," Clint said. 

"Give me a minute," Natasha said

"Is that who I think it is?" Tony asked. 

"Your favorite red-haired boxer," Clint said. 

"What can I do?" Natasha asked, when she came back to the phone. 

"Pick-up the big guy on the way back to the states," Clint said, "and then check-in with Jane on the way to the ship and find out if she's been in touch with her boyfriend."

"That's all?" Natasha asked. 

"Stay alive," Clint said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit," Clint said, redialing Natasha's number and mumbling under his breath. 

"Clint," Natasha said, answering her phone.

"Change of plan," Clint said. 

"What do you want me to do?" Natasha asked. 

"I want you to come to Stark Tower," Clint said, "and keep an eye on Tony and the captain."

"Am I still getting Banner and Dr. Foster?" Natasha asked. 

"No," Clint said. "I'm going to get Banner and I have someone in mind to speak to Jane."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked. 

"No, Nat, I'm not sure," Clint said. "This is so out of my wheelhouse."

"Why don't you send Tony to see Banner?" Natasha asked. 

"I would, but he needs to get Cap back in the field," Clint said. 

"I can get to Banner before you can," Natasha said. "How about I do that and you send whoever you're considering to talk to Jane and you can watch Tony and Captain Rogers."

"Okay," Clint said. 

"Phil's going to be alright," Natasha said. 

"You don't know that," Clint said. 

"Yes I do," Natasha said. 

"Suddenly clairvoyant?" Clint asked. 

"He knows what I'll do to him if he breaks your heart," Natasha said. 

"I thought love was for children," Clint said. 

"You are a child," Natasha said. "I'm still surprised Phil let you anywhere near Tony." 

"I'm hurt, Natalie," Tony said. 

"Get your new playmate on a leash before I get there, Hawkeye," Natasha said, hanging-up.

'Will J.A.R.V.I.S. talk to me?" Clint asked. 

"Of course, Agent Barton," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, speaking for himself.

"Can you get Miss Potts for me?" Clint asked.

"Do you want to speak to her or see her?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

"See her, if she's available," Clint said. 

"Where are you sending Pepper?" Tony asked. 

"New Mexico," Clint said. "I'll send her with security if you want. I'll go myself if you'd prefer. I wouldn't endanger her. I just thought since she's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that Dr. Foster would respond better to her than to either me or Nat."

"Whose Dr. Foster?" Pepper asked. 

"She's an astrophysicist who happens to be the girlfriend of someone we badly need at the moment," Clint said. 

"You all look--" Pepper started. 

"Phil is in surgery," Tony said. 

"What?" Pepper asked, looking at Clint.

"It's bad," Clint said. 

Pepper wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and hugged him and asked, "What can I do?"

"Can you go to New Mexico and picker her up and bring her back?" Clint asked. 

"I'll have the plane--"

"I've got a quicker method," Clint said, interrupting Pepper as he looked at Tony. 

"Go with her," Tony said. 

"You got it," Clint said. "I'll assign a S.H.I.E.L.D. team or two to the tower. We won't be long."

"I'll get the specialist here ASAP," Tony said, "and work around the clock until I can come up with a design. I'll make this work."

"I have faith in you both," Clint said. "I've seen what you guys can do."


	10. Chapter 10

"You look like somebody kicked your puppy," Darcy said, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Steve. 

Steve looked up at Darcy and smiled at her tiredly. "Steve Rogers," he said, holding out his hand. 

"Darcy Lewis," she said, returning his handshake.

Pepper and Jane shared a look as Clint asked, "What happened?"

"I've seen 6 doctors in the last 4 hours, It's nothing unusual. I'm just--" Steve said, shrugging. 

"How did it go?" Clint asked. 

"Somethings they can treat, some they can't," Steve said. 'The good news is that they can treat the asthma, the anemia, and the high blood pressure. There's nothing much they can do about the damage from the diseases I had as a child or the defects I was born with. They don't think I'd survive a heart transplant."

"How's Tony doing," Clint asked. 

"I don't know," Steve said. "He told me to come down here and eat some dinner and stop hovering."

Noticing Pepper and Jane, Steve started to get up, but both women waved him off. 

"Jane Foster this is Steve Rogers," Pepper said.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Foster," Steve said. "Please don't take this wrong, but you aren't going to poke at me are you?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Jane said. 

"Good," Steve said, putting his chin in his hand. "I think I'm done being a lab rat for the day."

"Why don't you go lay down and get some rest," Pepper said. 

"I want to hear how your trip went," Steve said. 

"Unfortunately, Thor hasn't been in touch with Jane," Clint said. "But, Fury did let Pepper and I see Phil while we were in New Mexico. It's still touch and go, but the doctors are hopeful he'll come to."

"That's good news," Steve said.

"Thank you," Clint said.

"What isn't good news is that Erik Selvig was kidnapped by Loki," Clint said. 

"Whose Erik Selvig?" Steve asked. 

"He's a scientist," Clint said.

"Do we know why Loki wanted him?" Steve asked. 

"My best guess is for the same reason we want Bruce Banner," Clint said.

"I thought we wanted Banner, because he turns into an enormous, green, rage monster," Tony said, joining the group in the kitchen. 

"That could be useful, too," Clint said, "but I'm hoping that won't be necessary. You did see Harlem after the last time, right?" 

"I saw the pictures after Thor and his friends went through Puente Antiguo, too," Tony said. 

"That was Loki," Jane said. "Thor was trying to stop him."

"I know," Tony said. "That was the point. It's going to take a lot to stop him and it's going to leave a mess."


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you get yourself something to eat?" Tony asked, noticing that there wasn't anything on the table in front of Steve. 

"Not yet," Steve said. "I've been thinking about it."

"Sir, Agent Romanoff, is requesting entry," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"Who?" Tony asked. 

"Let her in, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Pepper said.

Clint turned and waited expectantly for Natasha to come into the kitchen. He felt like he could breathe when she finally did. 

"You look like hell," Natasha said, walking briskly toward Clint and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"We need to find this fuck, Nat," Clint said, "I want to put an arrow in his eye so I can go be with my husband."

"How is he?" Natasha asked. 

Clint shrugged. "The doctors think he'll wake-up."

"What's that mean?" Natasha asked. 

Clint couldn't make eye contact with his best friend. 

"Clint?" Natasha asked, "what are you not saying?"

"Even if he does wake-up there's no--he might not be my Phil."

Natasha turned around and stared down Tony. "You need to show Dr. Banner where he can work and the two of you need to find Loki."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Sorry, Cap. I'll get back to our project after we find Loki."

"Of course," Steve said. "I was just hoping to help."

"Just because I might not have time to get in the field this time doesn't mean we won't put you to work." Tony said. 

"How?" Steve asked. 

"We'll get to that, Cap," Tony said. "J.A.R.V.I.S., get some food in here for everybody."

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Clint, are you satisfied with Phil's care?" Tony asked. 

"Thank you, Tony. When this is over," Clint said, "I'm going to move him here, probably to Mt. Sinai. He's being well taken care of where he is, but I want him close to me."

"Let me know if anything changes," Tony said. 

'Thank you," Clint said. 

"You don't have to thank me," Tony said. 

"Yeah, I do," Clint said. 

"If you want to thank me you can tell your BFF that I'm really not a bad guy," Tony said, steering Bruce toward the kitchen exit. Before they could head out, they were stopped by Jane Foster. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jane asked. "Erik's a good friend. If there's anything I can do."

"Astrophysicist, right?" Tony asked. 

"Probably not the right discipline," Jane said. 

"More brains the better," Tony said. "Maybe we can figure out how to find your boyfriend while Bruce looks for Loki. It couldn't hurt."

As the group of scientists left the kitchen, Clint looked over at Natasha. "Why didn't you want Tony on the team?" 

"You didn't know him then," Natasha said. "He's not the same man I met."

"Maybe you should tell him you're sorry," Clint said. "He was dying at the time after all."


	12. Chapter 12

"Pepper?" Natasha asked, "is there somewhere Clint can lay down?"

"I'm not going to sleep until we get the bastard," Clint said, "and Phil is--"

"Did I say anything about you sleeping?" Natasha asked. 

"You're going to be a pain in my ass aren't you?" Clint asked. 

"I have to earn my paycheck," Natasha said. 

"Can I eat first?" Clint asked. 

"Are you hungry or are you procrastinating?" Natasha asked. 

"What ever answer will get you off my back sooner," Clint said. 

"Sit and rest your eyes," Natasha said.

Clint sat down at the table with Steve and Darcy and did as Natasha said. He found things went more smoothly when he did was as he was told. He was surprised when he felt Natasha's hand on his cheek. He knew better than to open his eyes, so he waited for what happened next. Natasha sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their cheeks together. It felt nice to be held. 

Pepper gestured for Steve and Darcy to come with her as Clint nodded off.

"Pepper?" Steve asked, as he, Pepper and Darcy settled in the sitting room. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Pepper said. 

"Is marriage different now?" Steve asked. 

"Are you asking about Clint and Natasha? Pepper asked. 

"I thought Clint loved Phil," Steve said. 

"He does," Pepper said. 

"But, Natasha?" Steve asked. 

"Dude," Darcy said. "Didn't men have women friends in your day?"

"Not friends like that," Steve said. 

"Natasha loves Clint, she's not in love with Clint," Pepper said, "there's a difference."

"Unless she is," Darcy said. 

"What?" Pepper asked. 

"There are other kinds of relationships," Darcy said. 

"Let's not confuse him any more than necessary," Pepper said. "He's got a lot to adjust to as it is."

Steve looked between the women and wondered just how complicated this century was.


	13. Chapter 13

Darcy looked around when the sound of thunder filled the room. 

"It wasn't supposed to storm today," Pepper said. 

"I don't think that's a storm," Darcy said. 

"Where is Jane?" Thor demanded as he walked into the sitting room, having entered from the Iron Man entrance. 

"Thor," Darcy said, rising and running to hug him. 

Thor smiled and hugged her back. 

Jane came running out of the elevator and running toward Thor. 

Thor picked her up from the floor and spun her around before kissing her. 

"How did you know I was here?" Jane asked.

"Heimdall has been watching over you," Thor said. "It is how the Allfather was made aware of Loki's current activities."

"Does he plan to do something about them?" Clint asked as he came in with Natasha. 

"How is it your concern?" Thor asked. 

"He's kidnapped Eric Selvig, put my husband in a comma and killed a large number of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the last few days," Clint said. "That makes it my business."

Thor looked closely at Clint for the first time and said, "Erik Selvig is a friend."

"Phil spoke of you like you were one as well," Clint said. 

"Phil Coulson?"" Thor asked. 

Clint nodded. 

"Loki has harmed him?" Thor asked. 

"Nearly killed him," Clint said. "Still don't know what the outcome is going to be."

"Do you know Loki's current location?" Thor asked. 

"One of our scientists is looking into that," Steve said. 

"Do you know this scientist, Jane" Thor asked. 

"We've met," Jane said. "He's an expert in gamma radiation."

"How does that help us?" Thor asked. 

"If we find the Tesseract, we find Loki," Natasha said. 

"Until then?" Thor asked. 

"We wait," Steve said.


	14. Chapter 14

A wide variety of delivery food filled the center of the conference room table where the Avengers and their friends, who were acting as their support staff, gathered around. Tony found it fascinating to watch the group's eating habits. He and Pepper both ate vegetable soup and an arugula salad. Pepper had always been a healthy eater, but Tony hadn't changed until after he nearly died from metal poisoning. The chlorophyll had helped keep him alive. Now he'd made friends with veggies though it didn't stop him from enjoying the occasional burger and fries.

Not shockingly, Thor was working himself through a large, supreme pizza while Jane seemed to be enjoying a mixture of Chinese choices. Darcy was questioning Bruce about the Indian food that smelled really good and Tony had wished he'd chosen for himself. Fortunately, by the look of things, there was going to be a lot of left overs. J.A.R.V.I.S. had done an excellent job of choosing and making sure that there would be extra for later. 

Bruce, instead of the Indian food that he'd been eating for a little more than two years, had chosen vegetable fried rice and tempura shrimp. Both Clint and Natasha had a plate of vareniki and kielbasa. Tony wasn't surprised about Natasha, but he was expecting Clint to be more pedestrian in his tastes. He'd obviously got that wrong. 

It was Steve that had surprised Tony the most. Steve hadn't touched anything until everyone else had helped themselves first. Tony thought that Steve must have been hungry by now and then he thought about the stories he'd heard about the depression. It was Clint that had finally asked Steve what he'd like. 

"The dumplings you and Natasha are having look really good," Steve said. "Do you mind?"

"Help yourself," Clint said. "They're called vareniki. These are filled with mashed potatoes and cheese. You should try a little bit of everything. I'm guessing a lot of this doesn't look a bit familiar."

"I've never seen this much food in my life," Steve said. 

"Don't worry," Clint said. "Nothing will go to waste. You're not the only one to go hungry when you were a kid."

"What else should I try?" Steve asked, after putting a vareniki on his plate."

"The Indian smells really good," Tony said. "Can you eat spicy food?"

"As far as I know," Steve said. 

"Try the chicken curry," Darcy said. "It's awesome."

Steve held up his plate and let Darcy put a spoonful on it.

"Do you want some soup or salad?" Tony asked. 

"I wouldn't mind some soup," Steve said. 

"Vegetable okay?" Pepper asked, "or would you rather have the bread soup?

"Try the bread," Clint said. "I didn't even see that."

Pepper made a bowl for Steve and then passed one over for Clint. 

"You should have a slice of pizza," Thor said, holding out his hand for Steve's plate.

"I think this is enough," Steve said. 

Thor looked dubiously at Steve. "Are you sure, my friend?" Thor asked. 

"Not everyone can eat a small country at one sitting," Darcy said. 

"We must all keep up our strength in order to fight Loki," Thor said.

"Toct", Natasha said, raising her shot glass and toasting her host before swallowing her ice cold vodka. 

Clint winced and joined her.

Tony watched as Natasha reached over and squeezed Clint's hand. To Tony, the pair looked melancholy. When this was over, Tony thought, he was bringing Phil home to them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Happy entered the industrial kitchen as the team, Jane and Darcy put away the leftovers. Pepper had gone to her office for a Stark Industries conference call.

"I thought this was your day off," Tony said. 

"Pepper thought that Captain Rogers and Miss Lewis might like a tour of the city," Happy said. 

"That would be awesome," Darcy said. "I've never been to New York." 

"Get something to eat first," Tony said. 

"I'll grab something later for the car," Happy said. 

"Shouldn't I stay here?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing for you to do until we find Loki," Tony said. "You might as well get a look at modern day Brooklyn."

"I'm going to need to go as well, just in case," Natasha said. 

"Of course, Agent Romanoff," Happy said. 

"Thor?" Happy asked. 

"I shall stay and watch Jane work," Thor said.

"What about you Agent Barton?" Happy asked. 

"I think I'm going to lay down," Clint said. "

"Are you okay, Clint," Natasha asked. 

"My aim is going to suck if this headache doesn't go away," Clint said. 

"You sleep," Natasha said. 

"That's the plan," Clint said, rubbing his head.

After Happy packed-up some finger food, he guided Natasha, Darcy and Steve to the elevator and down to the parking garage. Once they were down, Tony, Bruce, Jane and Thor rode the elevator back up to the lab. Relieved to be alone, Clint sat on the edge of the sofa, took his hearing aids out of his ears, put them into their box and left the box on the coffee table. Laying down, he curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. It was a habit that Clint was grateful for and that creeped Phil out.


	16. Chapter 16

As Happy pulled the limo out of the parking garage, J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke over the speakers inside the car. 

"Happy, sir said you need to get Miss Lewis and and Captain Rogers to safety and Agent Romanoff needs to come back up stairs. 

"Stop!" Natasha said, unbuckling her seat belt. "I need out." 

"I want to help," Steve said. 

"Not this time," Natasha said. "J.A.R.V.I.S., is Loki here?" 

"Not that I've been made aware of, Agent Romanoff," J.A.R.V.I.S. said., "but it would seem that he's on his way."

"Have you woken Agent Barton?" Natasha asked. 

"No, ma'am," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"Good, don't" Natasha said. "He probably took out his hearing aids. He won't know what's happening."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Steve asked. 

"Not this time," Natasha said,"though unfortunately, there will be a next time and hopefully Tony will have the time before there is to find a way to put you in the field by then."

"What do you want me to do?" Happy asked. 

"Do you have a pen?" Natasha asked. 

Darcy pulled a small space pen out of her jean jacket pocket and handed it to Natasha. 

Natasha pulled Phil Coulson's business card out of her leather jacket's pocket and wrote a Manhattan address on the back of it along with her signature before handing it back. Handing it to Happy, she said, "Give this to the agent at the front desk and ask for Nick Fury. 

"Got it," Happy said. 

Natasha got out of the limo, slammed the door, ran back into the parking garage and disappeared from view.

"I hate being useless," Steve said, as Happy peeled out.

"You're a war hero, Captain Rogers," Happy said as he drove. "You saved 400 allied soldiers on that unauthorized raid of yours."

"That was Captain America not me," Steve said. 

"You're one in the same, sir," Happy said. 

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked. 

"I read Peggy Carter's biography on you in high school," Happy said as he parked in one of the no parking without permit spaces in front of the nondescript office building.

"Whose Peggy Carter?" Darcy asked. 

"Don't let Tony hear you say that?" Happy said. 

'Tony knew Peggy?" Steve asked. 

"Tony knows Peggy," Happy said. 

"She's still--" Steve said, his sentence dropping off. 

"She's really old," Happy said, "but she's still putting up a fight. No one told you?" 

"I didn't ask?" Steve said. "I just thought--I thought everyone was gone."

"Not everyone," Happy said, patting Steve's thin arm when he opened the back door of the limo and assisted Steve and Darcy out of the car and into the building.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha stepped off the elevator and looked around to get her barrings. Not seeing anything amiss, she walked over to the sofa where Clint was sleeping, picked-up his hearing aid box and sat on the coffee table. 

"Agent Romanoff," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, Mr. Stark asked that I let you know that he, Dr. Banner, Dr. Foster and Thor are on their way down. 

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.," Natasha said. "Will you please blink the lights?"

"Of course," J.A.R.V.I.S. said, proceeding to do so. 

When Clint woke looking exhausted, Natasha said, "Sorry," and handed him his hearing aid box. She cringed when he sat up looking like he was in even more pain than he'd been in before he went to sleep.

Pepper came out of the elevator with Tony, Bruce, Jane and Thor. She was alarmed at Clint's coloring, but kept her concern to herself. There was enough for him to worry about. 

"I take it Loki turned up," Clint said. 

Everybody turned when the elevator opened and Happy came out. "Pepper, Dr. Foster, we need to go." 

"Thank you," Tony said. 

"Of course," Happy said. 

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Pepper asked. 

"You don't want to see what Loki can do," Jane said. "We'd just be in the way."

"You've seen him?" Pepper asked. 

"I've seen what he can do," Jane said. "Puente Antiguo took a year to rebuild after he sent--whatever that was. We need to get out of the way."

"Jane is right," Thor said. "You must allow Happy to take you to safety."

"Don't do anything stupid," Pepper said, not taking her eyes off of Tony until the elevator door closed.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell is that?" Clint asked, seeing motion out of his periferal vision and turning to look out of Stark Tower's windows.

"The Chitauri," Thor said, following Clint's gaze. "We must stop anymore from coming through."

"What's a Chitauri?" Tony asked.

"Loki's allies so it would seem," Thor said. "We must find how the portal is being opened. This planet does not have the ability to stop many of the Chitauri. Their technology is far above Midgard's."

"How do we do that?: Natasha asked.

"I know not" Thor said. "We will have to find Loki. He must be responsible for the opening of the portal." 

"Helpful, Point Break," Tony said. "J.A.R.V.I.S., send the suit."

"Yes, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Are we sure it's Loki and not Dr. Selvig whose responsible for opening the portal?" Bruce asked. 

"What makes you think that?" Tony asked. 

"Why else kidnap Dr. Selvig?" Bruce asked, "if Loki could open the portal on his own."

"Suit up, Doc," Tony said, holding up his arm as the pieces of the Iron Man suit flew toward him.

"Where's my bow?" Clint asked. 

Tony pointed at the sideboard. 

"That's not--" Clint started. 

"It is now," Tony said. "I worked on little something for you while we waited for Loki to turn-up."

"Thank you," Clint said, putting the new quiver on his back and smiled as he looked over the bow. 

"At least I could do," Tony said, catching his face plate. "When this is all over I'll fix your hearing aids, too."

"You don't have to," Clint said. "They do work very well already."

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony said. "I can do a hell of a lot better than very well."

"We must retrieve the Teseract from Loki and close the portal," Thor said.

"If Bruce or I guess Bruce's alter ego will take care of Loki, Nat and I will get the Teseract and close the portal," Clint said.

"So I guess that means me and the God of Thunder do what we can do to to get rid of as many Chitauri as possible until the rest of you can come help," Tony said. 

"I know it's lame," Clint said, "but that's the best plan I've got."

'It's aliens," Tony said, "and we're short a superhero. I think you're doing as best as can be expected."


	19. Chapter 19

Clint was relieved that his role as team leader was finally over. Not only had the Teseract been recovered, but he'd been informed after the battle that Phil had come to. 

He had no idea how, but Erik Selvig had found a way to close the portal even while under Loki's control. It was fortunate that he had, because it allowed Natasha to close the portal using Loki's scepter after The Hulk had had used Thor's brother as a jackhammer in the concrete of the part of Stark Tower that allowed Tony to enter the building in the Iron Man suit. While Natasha closed the portal, Clint helped Tony, Thor and The Hulk to take out the remaining Chitauri. It was about all the gratification he was going to get since he was going to have to settle for allowing Thor to take Loki back to Asgard. Considering what Loki had done to Phil, it just wasn't good enough.

"What's wrong, Clint?" Phil asked, waking for the first time since Clint had entered his room, his voice raspy.

Clint stood, sat on the edge of Phil's bed and rested his head on Phil's chest. 

"I hear you did good," Phil said.

"Don't make me do that again," Clint said. 

"Do what?" Phil asked, rubbing Clint's back. 

"Run the team," Clint said. 

"I take it Tony wasn't able to get Steve into the field," Clint said. 

"He didn't have time," Clint said. "He still thinks he can build a suit that will work. He's also got a few other ideas, if Steve can't build up enough strength to handle a suit."

When Phil didn't reply, Clint knew there was something wrong, Frowning he asked, "What am I not being told?"

"I'm out of the field," Phil said. 

"For how long?" Clint asked.

"They don't think I'll ever regain my balance," Phil said. 

"But you're okay besides that?" Clint asked. 

"Fine," Phil said, "I'm just going to have to learn to live with the deficiency."

Clint exhaled hard as he tried to hide the tears filling up his eyes from Phil.

"Is this going to be too hard for you?" Phil asked, using his thumb to brush away Clint's tears. 

"No," Clint said. "These are happy tears. I thought I was going to lose you."

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint and drew patterns on his back under his sweater and asked, "Are you going to take me home?"

"No rehab?" Clint asked.

"Nothing that can't be done at home," Phil said. 

"I'll call Tony," Clint said. 

"What does Tony have to do with it?" Phil asked. 

"Oh," Clint said. 

"Oh?" Phil asked. 

"I forgot to tell you," Clint said, "we're moving into the tower." 

"Stark Tower?" Phil asked. 

"Avengers Tower," Clint said. 

"The Avengers have a tower?" Phil asked. 

"Tony put a new neon sign on it," Clint said. 

"That isn't too much togetherness?" Phil asked. 

"I know we haven't been a team long." Clint said, "but it feels--it feels like family."

"What did Tony say when Natasha refused to move in?" Phil asked. 

"She didn't," Clint said. 

"Natasha moved in with the rest of the team?" Phil asked. 

"She didn't even balk," Clint said. "You aren't going to balk either are you?"

"Do you remember my promise to you?" Phil asked. 

"You promised me that wherever I went you'd follow," Clint said.


	20. Chapter 20

"What's that?" Tony asked in way of greeting as he gestured toward the Irish Wolfhound that was walking next to Phil's wheelchair when Clint pushed Phil out of the elevator. 

"If she's going to be a problem Clint and I can move back--" Phil started. 

"It was just a question," Tony said. "This is your home and if she comes with you then it's her home, too. Can I pet her?" 

"Sure," Phil said. 

"Phil," Clint said, raising his eyebrow. 

"Take off her harness," Phil said, "that will signal her that she's off duty."

After Clint removed the hound's harness, Tony ruffled the dog's fur on the top of her head. 

"What's her name?" Tony asked. 

"Riley," Phil said.

"Bozhe moi," Natasha said as she walked off the elevator with Bruce and Steve. 

"Whatever she said," Bruce said, hanging back. 

"It's just a dog," Clint said. 

"Is it okay to pet her?" Steve asked. 

"As long as she isn't working," Phil said, rolling his eyes.at Clint. 

Steve walked up to Riley and scratched her ears.

"I don't think the other guy has ever seen a dog," Bruce said, feeling the other guy rumble under his skin.

"She's very sweet," Clint said. "You should come meet her so Hulk settles down."

Bruce chewed on his lip as he slowly approached Riley. 

Clint reached out and put his hand on Bruce's arm. 

Bruce was surprised when he felt the the other guy settle down at Clint's touch. He didn't know what to make of that. He smiled when Riley pushed in and pressed her nose into his belly.

Natasha hugged Clint and then kissed each of his cheeks. She then bent over and hugged Phil, her arms lingering around his neck. 

"I'm okay, Natasha," Phil said, rubbing her back. 

Tony, for once, kept his thoughts to himself as Steve and Bruce exchanged a surprised expression. No one on the non-S.H.I.E.L.D. part of the Avengers team had seen Natasha so demonstrative.

"I think I'm going to take Phil up to the apartment and show him and Riley around," Clint said.

"If you need any changes to the apartment made let me or Pepper know," Tony said. 

"Thank you, Tony," Clint and Phil said simultaneously.

After Clint, Phil and Riley got to their floor, Phil let Riley roam around the apartment and get her barrings while Clint showed him around. 

"This is--," Phil started. 

"It's Tony," Clint said. "I've learned that he likes to spoil his friends. It felt wrong at first, but then I realized it made him happy."

"I can't wait to crawl into that bed with you," Phil said. 

"I knew you were going to like that," Clint said. 'It's a good thing Tony had that giant bed put in. We're going to need the room."

"You're going to let Riley sleep in the bed?" Phil asked. 

Clint laughed. "Like I have a choice in the matter."

Phil and Clint were curled around each other on the luxurious mattress with Riley laying at the foot of the bed when J.A.R.V.I.S. addressed Clint. 

"Agent Barton," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"He's asleep and his hearing aids are out," Phil said, groggily. 

"I'm very sorry," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"No need to be," Phil said. "Can I help you?"

"Agent Romanoff is seeking entrance," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

"She is welcome anytime," Phil said. 

'Thank you, Agent Coulson," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

Phil smiled when Natasha walked into the bedroom dressed in pink, plaid pajamas and crawled into bed next to Clint and rested her head on his chest. It was a habit that took Phil by surprise early in his relationship with Clint, but once he got used to it he couldn't be more pleased at her trust. Natasha didn't trust many and to be counted among those had made Phil happy. 


End file.
